Kiss Me In The Dark
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: There is no such thing as coincedence and leland knows that more than DNA makes you a parent.


****

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**

* * *

**

Kiss me in the dark- chapters one-seven

one

[I] First chapter I wrote like this tell me what you think!

Avery Camden stopped in front of the Alamo and thought about what she was doing and what it meant for her life.

In front of the Alamo

In the fading light of the Texas day

San Antonio

Through the windshield of a Chevrolet

With the front tires pointed out of town

She slid her wedding ring off and let fly watching it glint in the morning sun.

In front of the Alamo

That's a pretty good place to make a stand

She thought back on all thing things she done she followed him here because of love. Rich boy Aeronautics Heir Prescott Caine had changed her world and her life forever but it just wasn't enough anymore.

She wanted trust, she wanted truth

The two things he found hard to do

So forever was shorter than she planned

So here she sat in her old beat up Chevy trying to work up the nerve to make her stand.

She didn't come for inspiration

Or to breathe the mighty dust of heroes lost

She just felt the time was right

At this random traffic light

To say, 'Enough is enough' and move on

She took a deep breath and said prayer.

In front of the Alamo

In the fading light of the Texas day

San Antonio

Through the windshield of a Chevrolet

Maybe something in the air

Makes the timid braver there

To cross the line that they've drawn in the sand

Little did Prescott know she carried his Heir.

In front of the Alamo

They held on, she lets go

She Put the car in drive and headed for the airport

In front of the Alamo

That's a pretty good place to make a stand she sang along with the radio and that's where she just so happened to change her life leave her sorry excuse for a husband and go home to Hawaii too her sister lily and to her destiny she just hadn't met him yet.

two

2 months later

Avery was now four months pregnant. She and her sister Lily were walking around the mall when they heard a loud commotion coming from the borders book store.

"What the hell?" Avery said.

"Looks like the show hottie finally showed for his daddy's book signing." Avery looked in to Lily's brown eyes. "Huh I'm lost?"

"Don't you watch TV? Dog the bounty hunter?"

"Med students don't have time for TV! Anyways what's the big deal?"

"Dog the bounty hunter?"

"Still drawing a blank I've been in Texas the past eight years remember?"

"He's a bondsman who helps people around here come on I'll show you why all those women are about ready to drop their panties!" she drew Avery toward the window to look at Leland "He's not bad but..."

"Not bad have you lost your mind completely?"

"Just don't care for the male species at this point." Avery's and Leland's gazes locked for a spilt second Leland thought the native Hawaiian girl had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen his gaze how ever un nerved her "Come on lets go I've gotta pee" she told Lily "Sheesh girl you pee this much now I'd hate to see you at nine months"

2 months later

The crew was on a bounty in the university campus when Leland spotted him gave ran after him. Just as Avery was turning the corner she was knocked to the ground by a blur of black her books sent flying "Great just fucking great just how I wanted to end my day." she muttered to herself she heard some sort of celebrating as she struggled to get up. Just then a tall blue eyed man with a beard and a backwards baseball cap approached "I'm sorry about my brother he gets a little over zealous sometimes." He offered his hands and pulled her to her feet "I'm Duane lee Chapman by the way."

"Avery Camden what was all that about?"

"My brother caught our fugitive you kinda got in his away apparently I swear he's not usually that clumsy."

"Your the ones my sister told me about...and that's ok I wasn't where I was going too many books."

"Leland you knocked over a pregnant girl." he said as they approached with fugitive then bent to retrieve her many books and papers.

"I did what?"

"Knocked over Avery here."

He went to apologize then realized she was pregnant and felt worse "I'm so sorry." Its okay I'm fine."

He looked up into her face the blue eyes "Borders girl" He thought to himself "Hi honey are okay." a blonde man she assessed to be the leader of the pack asked.

"I'm fine" she smiled giving Leland butterflies

"Well lets get you checked out anyway I won't take no for an answer Leland will take you!"

"Okay"

Duane Lee handed Leland her books as they loaded the fugitive and Avery got in Leland's Hummer. Leland was attractive to begin with but being trapped in the car with him was different he was staring at her then looking at the road every so often. "That's a lot of books?" She looked at him "I'm a med student"

In the hospital

They did an ultrasound "do you know the sex of the baby?" "No" "would you like to?" the doctor asked

"Sure why not!" "Shouldn't the baby's father be here for that?" Leland interjected

"He's not around." "It's a boy." her sister squealed from the doorway having just gotten there. "A boy Ava I'm so excited wait are you okay?" she perfectly" the doctor replied

Outside the hospital

"Avery would you like to go to lunch sort of to make up for me plowing you over." she looked into his sweet brown eyes "no thank you." she said she realized if she looked into his eyes long enough she'd melt right there she couldn't allow herself to melt ever again not ever. "Come on lily lets go thanks Leland for the ride bye."

"Bye." he stood smelling her lingering perfume vowing he would get her to go on that date!

3

Leland walked into the office.

"I got shot down."

"Do what?" Duane Lee said looking up from his newspaper

"The pregnant girl I asked her out she shot me down. My game must be off."

"Maybe she thought you were asking her out of pity you know she may not be the most secure right now by the way her name is Avery Camden I cant place it but last name sounds familiar."

"Camden I think her dad has taken care of some our clients legally... I mean." He sat down to Google her and get the low down on her.

"God no wonder the girl is gun shy about dating her husband was or is Prescott Caine playboy..."

"And all around ass hole." Beth finished Leland's sentence for him. "Even I know that guy is all over the tabloids wonder if he knocked her around" Duane Lee Inquired

Leland picked up the phone to call the florist

Later a huge bouquet of lilies showed up at her door the card said I want to apologize for knocking you down please call me! His number was on the back of the card she called him he picked on the first ring!

"Hi thank you for the flowers they are pretty"

"Your welcome and I am sorry"

"Its fine I kind of liked the fact that you are so single minded in your pursuit of that fugitive!"

"Thanks, what are doing tomorrow?"

"More classes I'll be so glad when I am done! I have study group so talk to you later?"

"Sure" at least he was talking to her he thought

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

A few days later

Leland saw a shopping cart sitting by its self in the target parking lot and that's when the light bulb came on so to speak. He pulled in and opened the back of his hummer "What hell are you doing?" Duane lee asked as Leland out of car and put the shopping cart in the back of the hummer." Dude your stealing a shopping cart this is an all new low" "I have a plan Shut up"

The next he was out in front of Avery's first class with the shopping cart. She saw him. "Not that this isn't a nice surprise it is. But what's this?" she gestured toward the shopping cart.

"So you don't have to cart all those books around you can just set them in here and push it along."

"Won't people stare at me?"

"When they do just think to yourself they are only staring because I'm pretty."

She laughed a sort of light sound it reminded Leland of rain falling. "you know I've never had a guy steal for me before...I mean I am assuming stole this cause I don't think you can buy them... that offer for lunch still stand?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll meet you on the quad over there at 11."She put her books in the cart "Okay" "see you later Bandit"

4

Avery and Leland had lunch at the campus deli.

"You know the food's not bad here." Leland said

"It's not bad for college fare and its cheap which helps." She took a huge bite of her sandwich

"Can I ask you a question?" Leland said

"Sure ask away."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?"

"Ummm lets see the man I married turned into a complete asshole… ruled by nothing but his money and his power I'm not even sure he ever loved me at all. I think mostly it was the fact that my parents didn't like him. It gave him a jolt to know that I followed him back to the mainland against their wishes. I have no idea why I'm telling you all this I guess I'm comfortable with you."

"Its fine Other than your sister do you have any help."

"Not really… I mean I know that my family is trying but things were strained for a long time."

"and I don't even wanna think about the divorce…I know Prescott will fight me on it although I've heard rumblings recently that he wants to go into politics so a messy divorce wouldn't look good so he may just let me have what I want!"

"Does he know you're pregnant?"

"God no I'd never of gotten away if he did! Are you kidding I'm carrying the heir to the Caine millions he'd take him from me just because he could! I'll be damned if I let my kid turn out like him!"

Leland smiled at her "you are very passionate I like that."

They talked for hours about everything under and Leland knew by the end of the date that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Avery. Although he didn't know if she was so sure.

"Oh my god look Leland the sun is going down I think they are about to run us out of here." yeah we should probably go. I walk you to your car." he picked up her book bag "this thing is heavy." yeah that's just my homework the other stuff is the shopping cart locked up in the science building the bag lady that Lives on the corner has tried to steal from me twice so I hide it for my own safety." Leland laughed "I can see the headlines now bag lady attacks pregnant woman."

At her car

"Listen I had a really good time. I'd like to see you again."

"Okay…umm but I'd like to go slow… I haven't done the whole dating for a while."

"Its fine we can go at whatever speed you like." He grinned melting heart a little. She looked down was holding his hand when did that happen she thought to herself. He leaned in to kiss her not the cheek but it turned into something completely different it was a soul searing kiss that awakened part of her that she thought had died away. It was then that she knew she didn't stand a chance against his charm and that she most likely the taste him on her lips until her dying day.

Two months later

Leland found Avery setting in the middle of a big empty room on the floor with an assortment of things around her. "What ya doing? I thought we were going to lunch. What is all this?"

"That pile is divorce papers, the other is my term Paper and these are paint samples for this nursery I don't know what I want to do with yet!" he sat down the floor next to her. "What do you have to do to get your divorce?"

"Well my lawyer says file siting irretrievability and write an affidavit as to why my marriage is broken down such as he was a cheating abuser …. He'll sign the papers because he doesn't care and since he won't be there to contest my affidavit they'll grant with out a problem at least that's what my lawyers says!"

"Well lets go eat I want to do the nursery will you let me? Paint fumes aren't good for you!"

"Leland…"

"Its not a crime to let people be nice to you Ava in fact I plan on doing it a lot so get used to it!" he kissed her firmly on the mouth "now load em' up move em' out big mama!" "If I could see my feet I'd kick your ass for that comment bandit!" "Lucky me you cant find your feet" he replied scooting her out the door.

A week later

Leland wouldn't tell Avery what he had planned for the baby's room and definitely wouldn't let her peek so she was standing outside the door blindfolded waiting to be led in by Duane Lee. "Okay you can bring her in now" Duane Lee led her to the middle of the room and took off the blind fold. When Avery opened her eyes she saw a room decorated in nursery rhymes.

"Leland! I love it and I love you!"

"You mean that?"

"Yes I believe I do!" She smiled at him. "I would try kissing you but my belly is becoming an obstacle."

A week later her divorce was final everything went off without a hitch Prescott didn't show.

A few days later

"Seriously Ava you shouldn't live alone being single and this far along in pregnancy it isn't safe for you to be alone."

"Well lee its not like I can move in with you the nursery and everything is here!"

"Fine then I'll move in with you while I'm on Oahu and then we can figure things out about Kona later."

"Ok that works!"

Days later

Leland was in the shower washing the sweat and mace from a hard days work off his body. Ava wasn't used to having someone living with her so when she unwittingly walked in on Leland showering she fully had the good intention to turn and leave but the sight of his muscular body dripping wet was more than she could handle and she couldn't force her self to move. When he began to masturbate she bit her lip in an attempt at trying stifle the desperate whimper the action elicited. It was at that moment she realized how severely under sexed and horny she was. She stripped down as quickly as possible and joined him in the shower it was a tight fit but well worth it. "Can I help you with that?" she asked pointing to his erection. "Definitely." She took him in hand. Her palm felt cool against his hot flesh. She stroked him until he almost lost his control. "Stop" he said his voice thick and slightly gruff. He took the shower head and set it on pulse placing it against her clit. He ran his fingers in and out of her rhythmically. Slowly but surely driving her to the brink he watched her body flush and her eyes cloud as her orgasm build.

"I need to feel you inside Me." she whispered "It might start labor."

"At this point I don't care I need this trust me." he backed her out of the shower still using his hand on her expertly. He kissed her realizing he would never tire of the taste of her. She crawled on to the bed and sot on all fours wiggling her butt at him invitation. "Oh you think you're cute dontcha girl!"

"Uh huh."

He crawled on the bed and mantled her and entered her softly with a sigh of satisfaction. She backed up into him forcing him into deeper. Soon they found their rhythm and release quickly. "That many not of been smart considering how far along you are but it was worth it." he said laughingly.

Three weeks later Austin Preston Camden was born at 8 lbs and 20 inches long Avery didn't know what their future held and she knew She should at the very

Least feel slightly frightened at the prospect of being a single mother but all she felt while holding her son was peace. Peace and thankfulness that she had found happiness with Leland.

Little did she know as she watched Leland hold Austin the child he wanted to raise as his own. That her she and her makeshift and now very large family thanks to the Chapman family. Was being watched by Prescott Caine and his scummy little P.I.

Outside across the street

Prescott vowed to ruin her happiness just as she had ruined his and unbeknownst taken his child with her he granted her the divorce to give a false sense of security so that when the other shoe dropped it was more damning to her spirit.

"Thought you got away didn't you Ava? Fat chance! It's only a matter of time you will be mine again it might be months weeks or years. Whenever I decide to ruin your little fairy tale."

With that he drove off and Ava was oblivious to the impending danger.

-/-

Ava Camden Chapman dropped her two year old son off at daycare. After working non stop she was three months into second year of residency at Kona community hospital specializing in emergency medicine. Leland was on a bounty with his family trying to catch one of his own guys. Bounties always made her nervous so she left her phone on and strode confidently through the ER doors.

She put her stuff in her locker put on her white lab coat over her brightly colored scrubs she hooked her stethoscope around her neck. Closing her locker she smiled at Max the new and very cute male nurse. She may be married but she wasn't dead. "It's a mad house out there Ava the kid in three has explosive diarrhea the drunken bum is back and smells worse. You just missed a three car pile up lucky girl."

"When is it not a mad house give the kid pedialyte and anti diarrhea give the bum a shower and a banana bag."

Ava was admitting an elderly man with pneumonia when a trauma came in she handed off pneumonia man and ran to trauma room just her cell went off. She let it ring. When she burst through the swinging door she couldn't believe what she saw her father in law laying there bleeding on the stretcher she took in the scene quickly and noticed Leland's fore arm was sliced pretty good. Beth stood there looking scared Duane lee stood behind Leland who sitting in a chair next to the gurney the medics had up put Duane on. Lyssa paced nervously near by.

"What happened?" Ava asked as she kicked into action. "Stab wound to the upper chest on first victim made to the left side. Second has good sized laceration on his forearm." the medic said "I need oneg type and cross for four units and notify surgery." she listened to his chest was alarmed when she only heard breathe on the right side. "How you doin' dad?"

"Can't breathe very well… check on Leland."

"Collier stitch up my husband if you mess up I'll have your ass!" Leland followed a sheepish looking intern into the next room. "Baby lyssa go with your brother. Dad judging by the fact I can't hear any noise on your left side I think you have a collapsed lung. I'm going to knock you out and tube you." Beth started going into hysterics. "Dl get her out of here I can't concentrate."

"I need suction on the wound and cell saver now! Max push the versaid and intubate. Finally the bloods here put it in full out Campanelli. I need lap pads and a chest tube kit now." she hurriedly put the tube in and went back to trying to stop the bleeding. "Some one page surgery again why the hell am I the only resident on the floor? Max before I forget how is diaherria kids cbc? "He's dehydrated and it's viral."

"Admit him pump him full of fluids oh and get mar. Hightoller on a nebulyzer and laics. I need more lap pads and suction Carrie. Some one please check on my husband I can't believe I'm letting intern stitch him up." Duane lee came back just then startle by the bloody scene he looked faint. "Duane Lee just look me in the eyes and tell me what happened don't take your eyes off my face ok." "The guy had a knife that none of us saw and just as Leland made the move to cuff him he slashed him dad got in between them so Leland wouldn't take another hit. The guy stabbed at the gap in his vest."

Just then the head of surgery came in. "situation?" "Upper left quadrant stab wound collapsed lung internal bleeding intubated chest tube to re inflate the lung but I think it might be punctured so hurry up we don't want a sucking chest wound. Two units of blood in and the bleeding has slowed I gave a thinner to prevent pulmonary clotting. He is as stable as I could get him. Take care of him."

"I will well done doctor. It was brave of you to treat your own from the looks of things you kept a level head lets roll people." they rolled him away and upstairs. She shucked her gloves and yellow trauma smock. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned against the nearest wall trying to just breathe. She felt Duane lee pull her into a tight hug. "I need to tell every one whets up." she strode into the adjoining room. "He has some internal bleeding and his lung maybe punctured but he's holding his own he's in the hands of the best surgeon in the state ." she walked over and watched the first year intern Maddie Collier suturing Leland she counted fifteen perfectly spaced stitches. "Good work Maddie."

"Thank you, Dr. Chapman he has ten internal soluble stitches it should only take five more external to close."

"That's fine."

"Why are you so fucking blasé about this?" Beth barked

"I'm not blasé about shit Beth I know what he's up against as a doctor and I'm sorry if I made it sound cold but I had to be detached in order to do my job. I was the only one present even half way capable of treating him so don't jump down my throat I am just as scared as you are. If I did something even slightly wrong he could pay."

"You did everything exactly right." her senior resident said.

"Thank you!"

"You should be proud you kept your cool and successfully ran your first trauma."

"Crap I forgot about that."

"You mean you'd never handled your own case." Beth said surprised

"Not a trauma I usually just follow orders."

"Babe you might wanna go change you have blood on your pants, let her finish up I'll go with you!" Leland said sparing her Beth's wrath.

Later they set in waiting room and waited for news.

Ava was almost asleep on Leland's shoulder when the doctor came and said Duane would make a full recovery!

Beth came up to Ava.

"Listen if I seemed ungrateful earlier that wasn't the case I'm sorry for snapping at you I was just worried and thank you!"

"No thanks needed we are family and I'm just glad I got it all right."

"Go home get some sleep you look tired."

"I will if you are sure your fine here."

"I'm sure now go home and make Leland fix dinner… you're parents picked up Austin and Maui has the boys it will be good for you to relax."

She hugged Beth and stood up. "Let's dig out Bandit."

"You look hot in those scrubs we have no kids tonight what ya say?'

"I'd say it depends on how you play your cards!"

"Nice to see our men have their priorities straight." Beth said laughing as Leland drug Ava to the door.

-/-

Tears blurred Ava's eyes as she drove home. Her breath hitched in and out as she hit Leland's number on her speed dial. "I shouldn't have lost that baby today...I should of done better and who shakes their five month old to death anyway who the fuck does that ." she thought to herself.

"hi baby..." Leland said happily

"Hey bandit..." she mumbled

"Bad night ?"

"yeah you could say that... will you keep me awake I'm almost the curve..."

"Yeah... did you at least get a hour or two cat nap?"

"Forty five minutes..." she replied yawning sh had been on for seventy hours straight

"so what happened?" he adjusted the phone in between his ear and shoulder opening the fridge fixing her a plate.

"Shaken baby...i lost her."

"I'm sorry honey... have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"too bad your gonna eat because I know you don't at work..."

"shit...LELAND!"

he heard the squeal of tires and her screams followed by a loud crash he dropped the plate and ran out the door and down the street,,,

everything slowed down to a snails pace he heard some one screaming. He would later realize they were his own screams.

"Some one call 911..." he shouted trying to figure how to get her out of the t-boned vehicle. "baby don't do this to me... " he reached through the shattered window to feel for a pulse finding none.. "come on baby." he touched her face. He heard sirens and felt someone pulling him.

"Come dad we'll just set on the curb while they cut her out... you don't have to leave her lets just move out of the way."

"what are you doing up?"

"I heard you screaming... I left my window open..."

"and you're brothers? I don't want them... to see I don't want you to see..."

"yeah well I'm not leaving you alone out here.. and Cobie is with Austin in his room."

"she's dead..." I keep turning that over and over in my head and can't make it real. How do I explain death to my two year old and tell him his mama wont be coming home again...

my son is in his thirties and still I always want to take away his pain and make things better but I cant fix this so instead I'll hold him as he cries and hope god gives me the right words.

I pull him into my arms his body convulsing in an effort to hold the sobs in. I run my hand down his hair as I did when he was little to comfort him. He finally lets go gripping me tight as I hold him up. His sobs jumbling his words as tries to speak "Dad I..." he said seeming lost "Its okay son...I'm not going anywhere... you don't have to talk now..."

the next morning

my youngest woke me from my endless tossing and turning and what I had hoped was just a terrible dream became real again with just two words "Where mama!" he said joyously unaware. I couldn't do this... "I'm sorry dad I tried to keep him out but he keeps looking for Ava..." Dakota said looking older than his thirteen years "Its ok..." I moved for the three them to climb into bed with me. "where mama!: he said again more firmly as I settled him on my chest.

"she had to go away far away...to heaven " I say emotion clogging my throat He looked at me perplexed. "I'm so sorry guys." I say beginning to cry I feel Cobie's tears soaking my shirt at the shoulder.

"dad you have nothing to be sorry for... it was accident." Cobie said "I'm sorry anyways."

in the days leading up to the funeral Austin looked every where for Ava all her hide seek places, the supermarket, the office carrying her pillow case that her scent lingered too. "Mama!" he screamed getting angry as he opened a closet door and not finding her... "she's not there buddy I know you want he to be but she's not."

"I want my mama!" he wailed "I know buddy I do too."

all the people had finally left I sat on the couch drinking a beer and staring into space I only had Austin today and beth had already put him to bed. There was a knock at the door . "God why wont people leave me alone and let me curl up and die like I want too. fuck I'm talking to myself that can't be good." When I opened the door there stood Todd one of my friends on the force. "dude I'm not trying to bother you but there is no easy way to say this... they think her accident was a hit the break lines where cut and the traffic light was messed up." I felt like I had been punched. "the spouse is always the first suspect ..." "I didn't kill my wife Todd."

"

I know you didn't but does she have any enemies." and my stomach dropped.


End file.
